


The Human's Version Of The Undernet

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Internet, Laptop, Oneshot, Other, Undernet, dum dum dummmm, wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: Sans finds a laptop that can hook up to the human's version of the Undernet, and finds some things there that are disturbing to him.





	The Human's Version Of The Undernet

**Author's Note:**

> 666 words exactly. Lulz

Sans closed down the laptop and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. This had to be some sort of a ploy to fuck with him. From...someone. It had to be. 

The sound of the water down in the garbage dump of the Underground was pretty loud. He had only found one laptop that worked amongst the garbage. He had set up a Wi-Fi hotspot with his new phone (also gathered from the dump), and had managed to get the laptop to pick up the above ground's "internet." 

He had surfed around a bit, then had typed in his name. 

The first thing that happened was he came across this company for Information Security Traning...the SANS Institute. He also found a dictionary reference that said his name meant "without." Comic Sans meaning "without comedy" kind of irked him a bit (like, wtf), but.. what really got him was when he scrolled down a little bit more. He saw...himself. Multiple pictures of himself. And there were also videos. So many videos.

He clicked on one, and saw...his entire life on the screen. His entire...everything was...just a game? The timelines were...games...in the above ground. 

He...didn't know what to think. 

He stayed there for who-knows-how-long, just listening to the waterfall down into the garbage and then down further into the caverns. What should he do? He could tell everyone in the Underground what was the truth...but... What if it wasn't actually true? What if this was just some kind of game that the over-worlder's played? Had they really just reduced monsterkind further into some sort of plaything? Instead of just banishing them Underground...they banished them into a game? 

"Sans... you okay?" 

The voice... the voice was small. He opened his eyes and saw Goner kid standing there with a worried look on his face. He forced a smile, "yeah, kid. i'm okay...just...thinking."

"You put your hand through the cavern wall."

Yep, he had done that. He pulled his hand out, and shook the pebbles. "sorry, must've done it while i was thinking."

"Oh. Okay!"

"ok"

"Papyrus said that you weren't answering your phone, and to come find you for dinner."

"i'll call him, and be right there."

The kid looked pleased. He hoped on his legs and nodded. "Okay! I have to go find Undyne now! She said that she was going to give me a lesson in martial arts!"

"oh? what kind of martial arts?" He was still sitting there on the barrel marked "Anchovies" with the laptop gripped tightly in his left hand. 

"Kickboxing!" The kid said with a high degree of exuberance before running towards the exit. 

"...kickboxing. that fits." Sans muttered to himself as he stood up, still gripping the laptop so hard that there was a pretty big chance that he might have damaged it. He sighed, and took a shortcut to Snowdin, the cold permeating his bones. He felt too cold inside to even shiver, though, as he went behind the house, and into his small lab. 

He opened a safe and placed the laptop inside. He had to think about this further. Telling everyone that they were a game would...would... Well, it would devastate them. It would devastate everyone. Maybe he should just keep it to himself? But, how long would it be until another Wi-Fi enabled laptop or computer fall down from above? 

Maybe it wouldn't be long at all...but...maybe it would be years. There was really no telling how long it would take. And all this time, all these timelines as people "played" them... The thought made him so angry that he could hardly stand it. How DARE they...the humans....make them into a game. How DARE...

Meanwhile...

Alphys tried connecting to the Wi-Fi through a hotspot with her phone. The tab said "connected" she was in! Now to see what the humans did with their version of the Undernet!


End file.
